


The Issue of Self Image

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Braindrain, Drabble, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Narcissism, Transformation, himbo transformation, himbofication, hyper cum, jock transformation, jockification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: Photo shoots are about playing a character that the photographer needs for a particular shot. Sometimes, a model can get a little too into it.





	The Issue of Self Image

When Adrien Agreste showed up to the photoshoot, he was nervous for a few reasons. The first was that he had never worked with this particular photographer before. He usually had a photographer hired by his father, and it ended up being the same one every time -- but this brand’s PR manager had insisted on using their own equipment and crew. Something about only trusting their own products, which was odd, considering not many companies could develop clothes, cameras, and editing software with consistent success. Xaniste was certainly an odd company.  
  
The second reason was that the house they had decided to do the shoot in was a mansion. His own house was quite enormous, but even compared to a Parisian mansion, this place was huge. Nonetheless, he knew what to do. He stripped down behind the changing screen and slid into the clothes that Xaniste had provided for him: A single white and gold jockstrap, a similarly colored letterman jacket, and a pair of sky blue sneakers. A single, thin, gold necklace sat on his chest, nice and cool against his skin. Lastly, he put on the snapback they provided him--a white hat with the Xaniste logo embroidered in gold thread on the front.  
  
“I went to PSL University for this, huh?” Adrien laughed at his own joke, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe how out of place he looked -- but fashion was rarely, if ever, about conforming to societal norms.  
  
As he took his place at the top of the grand staircase, he looked towards the camera crew. It was fairly small for such a prestigious brand, but what Adrien found very odd was that he couldn’t make out their faces very well. It was probably the light, but it still made him feel a bit uneasy as he called down to them.  
  
“Ready when you are!”  
  
“Okay,” one of them called back, holding up a hand. “Show me suave.” Adrien moved into a position where he leaned against the railing, lowering his eyelids. A snap resounded through the room. “Show me badboy!” Adrien turned the snapback around, sticking his tongue out. He had heard all these requests and more -- it was a science for him, to the point where he could do it mindlessly.  
  
His mind wandered as the camera shutter clicked over and over, each click sending him deeper and deeper into his typical modeling trance.  
  
“Real rich boy! Demeaning, posh!”  
  
Rich boy, huh? Adrien chuckled to himself -- which was also the exact expression he needed to make for the shot. He’d been rich all his life, but not once had he ever really taken advantage of it. Not his style, he’d say -- but wouldn’t it feel exhilarating to be completely hedonistic for once?  
  
Click, click. Yeah, it would feel really good…!  
  
“Self-absorbed! Can’t stop looking at the mirror!”  
  
He always had his looks, nonetheless. Everyone was head over heels for him. From the completely obvious Marinette to the exceedingly pushy Chloe, it seemed like nearly everyone wanted to date him. Even Nino seemed to have some sort of feelings for him -- and why shouldn’t he? After all, his body was amazing. He gazed into the mirrors that seemed to be set up all over the mansion, running a hand over his body. There were pecs he didn’t notice before, full and bouncing, pushing against his open jacket. His abs were more pronounced, and his legs much thicker. Of course, that’s how it had always been. He had always been this sexy. He had just gotten hotter since he last checked, which wasn’t uncommon for him.  
  
Click, click. God, he loved his body. He should look at it more often.  
  
“Show me dumb, stupid, silly! Playful!”  
  
Adrien let out a low chuckle, feeling it flow out of him like water. Dumb was easy. He just stood there, looking confused at himself, playing with his own nipples. He bounced his pecs one after the other, his laugh only getting louder and deeper. He just couldn’t help but laugh -- everything was so silly! His jockstrap was getting all big and wet in some places, and he could feel the straps tugging on his enormous ass, and his funny faces he kept making -- it was all just… hilarious!  
  
Click, click gave way to giggle, giggle. The shutter was so silly! He couldn’t help himself.  
  
“Let me get a nice shot of the behind, Adrien.”  
  
Adrien tilted his head, turning to face the camera.  
  
“Behind. The thing that isn’t your front.”  
  
“Oooh,” he exclaimed, chuckling even more. “I get it! Okayyy!”  
  
Adrien turned around, and without even being prompted, spread his asscheeks, showing his smooth and supple hole. His cheeks hardly fit in his hands, the enormous butt jiggling as he tried to keep it spread. As his big, tanned hands -- of course he was tanned, he wouldn’t have it any other way -- lost grip, the camera clicked several more times, one for every jiggle and wobble. It only looked bigger and bigger as more photos were taken, sticking out behind him by nearly half a foot.  
  
“Alright, we’ve got all we need,” the cameraman said -- and the crew began to pack up.  
  
“What?!” Adrien whipped around, nearly thrown off balance as his enormous ass jiggled about. “You guys can’t, like, leave!”  
  
“We’ve got other shoots to get to, sir.” Adrien squinted -- he could make out the cameraman's face now. He was cute. Twinky.  
  
He deserved to have him.  
  
“Uh, like, I’m pretty sure I’m your most important customer.” Adrien huffed, cupping his jockstrap, the bulge hanging down to his knees. “Don’t you know who I am, even?!”  
  
“Adrien? The richest, hottest supermodel in all of Paris?”  
  
“Exactly! And this is my mansion, and this is my shoot, and this,” he said, whipping out his cock and pumping it with his big, thick hands. “Is gonna make you, like, totes wanna stay!”  
  
Within seconds, the new horny jock that Adrien had become sprayed gallons of thick white jizz, his incredibly long and thick cock bouncing as he did so. In his jockstrap, his melon-sized balls pulsed as they shot rope after rope of cum, splattering the equipment, the carpet, and the crew.  
  
It went on for ages -- Adrien couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t want to stop himself. He deserved every bit of pleasure he was feeling, and he deserved all these ungrateful cameramen for his mansion!  
  
When he finally stopped, nearly running on empty, he surveyed the scene--the entire first floor of the mansion was covered knee-deep in his spunk. He put his hands on his hips, chuckling at himself -- and then just chuckling in general. God, that was so funny! He flooded an entire floor with just his jizz!  
  
“Heyyy, servant boy!” He called out between laughs, looking expectantly at the pool of cum. There was a bubble or two, and then the twinky cameraman resurfaced, dressed in nothing but a bowtie, his ass now ten times larger than it was before… but nowhere near as big as Adrien’s.  
  
“Yes, Master Adrien? Anything for you, Master Adrien!” The boy said it with brilliant stars in his eyes, so much so that Adrien knew he would do literally anything for him.  
  
“Uhhh… I forgot,” Adrien sighed, scratching his head. “It’s like, so hard to do things with your head, y’know?”  
  
“You mean think, Master Adrien?”  
  
“I, like, totes know what I said! Are you like, questioning my, like, judgement?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Master Adrien!”  
  
“Yeah you are, huhuh!” Adrien stomped down the stairs, his sneakers torn to pieces long ago. He approached the boy, wading through the pool of cum, and presented his cock to him. Immediately, the boy began sucking as an apology and as something he just… did. That’s how it was, how it had been, and how it always would be.  
  
Adrien was king. In his mansion, in his city, in his country, on his planet. He knew that in his heart, he was the best, now -- and everyone needed to know.


End file.
